The patent document 1 shows a remote controller used while being installed on a wall surface. The remote controller includes a main part having an operation part, the operation part operated by a user, a three-axis acceleration sensor to detect an acceleration to be applied to the main part, a thermo sensor and a control part. The thermo sensor is placed inside the remote controller and detects an environment temperature. The control predetermines whether the remote controller is installed on the wall surface, by detecting whether a detection value of the three-axis acceleration sensor deviates from a permissible range and also detecting the detection value remains constant for a predetermined range. In the case of determination that the remote controller is not installed on the wall surface, an operation to the operation part is invalidated.
Patent document 1: JP 2017-22598 A